1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a hanging electronic device, and more particularly to a hanging electronic device capable of hanging on walls of different thicknesses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, user demand keeps growing, not only in the functional aspect of the electronic device should be multiple but also the space of the electronic device occupied should be minimized. For instance, a typical scanner is usually a flatbed scanner. In order to reduce the space that the electronic device occupied and to increase its variety in appearance, a hanging electronic device, such as a hanging scanner, is provided.
Conventionally, the hanging scanner is usually mounted on a partition. Yet, the thickness of the partition needs to be specific since the hanging scanner fails to be fitly mounted on other partitions of different thicknesses. Thus, the flexibility of using the hanging scanner is insufficient. In addition, the hanging stability of the conventional hanging scanner is insufficient either due to the loose structural connection between the partition and the hanging scanner.